The Neopian Pound
by Nith-Einon
Summary: A blue Kougra cub is abandoned in the pound, and finds out what it is like to have no owner. As he tries to endure the experiences, will he get adopted?


The Neopian Pound  
  
"You know what?" the fat owner spoke as she carried her young blue Kougra to the pound, "You are the most pathetic, wimpiest, irritating little creature that ever graced Neopia." The small Kougra looked up at his owner with watery puppy-dog eyes. "Don't even think that such a stupid little trick would ever work on me. I am giving you away to someone else and that is it. I hate you so much that you don't even have a name!" The fat girl walked over to the main desk and unceremoniously dumped the blue Kougra on the abandon desk. The Techo at the desk looked down at the dishevelled Kougra and took him by the scruff of the neck. "Don't worry, he'll be cared for."  
  
The Techo took the Kougra cub into the back room and down a long dark corridor lined ceiling to floor with small cages filled with unhappy and bedraggled pets of every kind: from Aisha to Wocky. The small Kougra was dumped into a cage near the far end of the row, being the new cage-mate to a little Chia and an Eyrie (who was waaay to large for the cage by itself!)  
  
He didn't sleep well, the blue Kougra, as he nestled in the large mass of the Eyrie's feathers. The Techo that had thrown him in the cage earlier was rattling against the doors of all the cages with a large baton, so that the abandoned pets would wake up. After being freed from his small prison, the Kougra cub jumped up and down happily until a faerie with broken wings snapped a tight collar around his neck and led him to the cafeteria.  
  
Not having eaten in days, since his old owner had not been bothered, the small Kougra's jaws were covered in drool. As the food was placed on the table, the Kougra looked down at it, feeling so hungry but disgusted at what food lay before him, boiled asparagus. Closing his eyes so as not to look down on the sour-looking food, he quickly wolfed it down, the stuff tasting just as bad as it looked. The Lupe sitting opposite him was looking down at the asparagus in disgust. The Lupe looked up just after watching the Kougra quickly eat his portion and simply said, "I wouldn't be surprised if all that came up in about an hour." And trotted down from the chair to look over at his Lupe friends, who were busy munching on a pile of Chia bones nearby.  
  
About an hour or so after their meal, the abandoned pets were thrown onto the playroom, filled with Broken Chia Toys and flat balls; all of the few nice toys were being fought over by a group of Lupes in the corner. The blue Kougra just stood in the centre of the room, feeling awful because of the speed that he had eaten that boiled asparagus. A lonely green Acara just sat beside him, making occasional conversation. "My owner loved painted pets," she had told him in between sobs, "he had a painted Draik, a painted Cybunny and a painted Krawk. He was going to turn me into a painted Tonu with this iky-looking potion. When I refused to drink it he took me immediately here."  
  
The Uni who manned the adopt-a-pet counter galloped in, a young human girl beside her. The pets cheered, someone was going to be adopted! The Uni spoke to them, "This girl would like to adopt someone. Please line up and present yourselves." All the pets in the room stood in a line at attention, hoping that they would be the next one adopted. The young girl looked down at the line of miserable pets, and looked saddened. Stopping before the blue Kougra cub, she knelt down and petted him. "Can I please adopt this one?" All the other pet's eyes turn towards the Kougra. They gaze sadly and jealously at the same time. He is half glad, half apprehensive. What if this new owner disowns him - again? The Uni trotted over to her and looked down at the small Kougra. "120np and he is all yours. Oh, and you'll have to name him, he hasn't got one." The girl handed over the money and picked up the thin Kougra cub in her arms.  
  
"Come on little one. You are safe now." She looked down at the solemn cub, "and when you want, I'll give you some food." The cub's head snapped up, a large smile brimmed his face. "Not boiled asparagus?" he asked cautiously. "Not boiled asparagus," the girl replied, "my name is Kishi. I think I shall call you." the girl stands still, thinking. The Kougra looks up, waiting. "Well, I shall think of a name for you after dinner, what do you say?" The Kougra nodded his blue head and off they walked. 


End file.
